deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan '''(b. 11 August), more commonly known just as '''Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and the late Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, Jamie and his siblings were raised in belief they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their pure-blood status. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. During this time, he garnered the reputation of a serious and violent bully, occasionally acting as a henchman to his younger sister; nevertheless, he was a cunning user of magic. He was selected as a Prefect, played as a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was at one point a grudging member of the Slug Club. However, he lost his position as a Prefect due to deliberate oppression of other students, and by the time he had reached his final year at Hogwarts he had been suspended twice, a feat which earned him the epithet of the family disappointment. Category: Fifth Generation Category: Background Characters Category: Beaters Category: Bullies Category: Dark Magic Category: Half-orphans Category: Herb Users Category: Impaired Individuals Category: Jordan family Category: LGBTQ Category: Married Individuals Category: Mentally Ill Individuals Category: Ministry Staff Category: Multilingual Individuals Category: Order of the Phoenix Allies Category: Orphans Category: Prefects Category: Pure-bloods Category: S.P.A.D Category: Sign Language Category: Slug Club Category: Slytherin Category: Slytherin Quidditch Team Category: Supremacists Category: Suspended Students Category: Underage Magic Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on the 11th August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Marlborough, England. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding with cousins for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their family's blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, who hailed from Ukraine. Jamie had three siblings: Gregory and Archie, twins born a year prior to him, and Amy, born two years after him. All four children were spoiled but expected to follow tradition; the Jordans were immensely proud of their blood status and had supposedly been in Slytherin House for centuries, disapproving of any relatives who diverged. This included not only his great-aunt Juliet, but many others. Renouncement was so common that by this time the family were more or less considered to be "dying out". From a young age, Jamie found himself torn between his wild side and the control of his violent, oppressive family. The home in which he grew up was a large manor built on the same plot of land where the first Jordan Manor had been located, a home which burned down years prior to his birth. The location was isolated and far from all Muggle dwellings, unsurprising given their distaste for such individuals. When Jamie turned eleven, his father wanted him to attend Durmstrang Institute, a school in Northern Europe that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns. However, his mother, who had been a Durmstrang herself, did not like the idea of their children going to school far away, thus resulting in him going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. His childhood had been unhappy and by adolescence he had come to hate most of his relatives. His hostile personality made it hard for him to form friendships, and no more than a few months in, his mother Daphne committed suicide. At the time, Jamie appeared more shaken than upset; instead of attending her funeral he snuck off and chose to get drunk for the first time, something Amy was furious with him for. The winter he returned home, his father's abuse grew even more savage, borne out of his vexation at being made the sole caretaker of all four children. This, combined with a mixture of grief, lead to the development of Jamie's own violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had rapidly created rivalries and fallen out with nearly everyone in his year, including Grady Jorkins, with whom he had already initiated a heated duel. He had also taken to bullying other students, both emotionally and physically. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at the first year Sorting, who was startled by the rude gestures he was making towards Amy. She confirmed his lack of maturity and stated that "all" her brothers play Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on his Quidditch team. When his sister was Sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was'' "the loudest clapping."'' Fifth year In his fifth year, Jamie became a Prefect, and clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students. He put his abilities to contentious use after Amy made the false claim that Elliot had hurt her, endeavoring alongside his brothers to terrorise him for several weeks. Though Elliot attempted to fight it out with him on two separate occasions, Jamie beat him each time. He continued to torment students whom Elliot was close to, such as Lucky Peltier and Harvey Patterson; Helena Kirby even stated that Harvey would likely receive "thank you cards" if he incapacitated Jamie in the midst of his tyranny. He and Elliot ended up sleeping together unexpectedly after he stole his wand, and they continued this until Harvey found out. Jamie felt threatened after his secret was exposed, and increased the severity of his bullying. However, he and Harvey ended up duelling after the latter surprisingly hit back. Both parties were injured during their fight, but it was implied that Harvey had been rather badly disfigured by a litany of Dark Magic in the outcome. After Christmas Jamie was suspended and revoked of his title as Prefect due to his bad example. Upon coming back he made no attempt to speak to Elliot again, although it's unlikely they would have even had much time together given Elliot's weekly detentions for setting off fireworks and Jamie's abundance of O.W.L work. Sixth year During Jamie's sixth year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. He did not enter but ardently supported Maisie Thorn as Champion. He also began to meet Elliot at the Quidditch pitch three times a week, a routine that ran its course secretly for a majority of the year. Jamie began to view him as something of a friend, despite his growing instinctively violent at any attempted intimacy. Unlike Amy, he did not support the slanderous articles the Daily Prophet had written on Elliot, marking the first of many views he would not share with his sister. At Christmas, Jamie was asked to the Yule Ball by Elliot. Unsurprisingly, Jamie rejected him — but surprisingly, he ended up attending the Ball with Nelda Hookum. He refused to dance and lost his temper with her many times, seemingly there against his will. * andromeda Jamie was later horrified when Noah Hilliard accidentally walked in on him and Elliot having sex. As Noah was renowned for his nosiness and involvement in the school newspaper, Jamie felt threatened, and manically planned to Obliviate him. While Elliot made light of the situation, Jamie furiously lashed out at him and ended things. However, on his way to find Noah, a younger student got in his way and ended up setting off Jamie's temper; he allegedly beat him unconscious, only stopping once dragged away. Though this resulted in yet another suspension, it seemed that Jamie would much rather risk suspension than potentially admit his involvement with Elliot. After Easter, Jamie roamed the corridors "dead-eyed", and people began avoiding him much more than before out of fear that he may attack them randomly. Seventh year Jamie's seventh year started unpleasantly. Throughout the preceding summer, his father had been extremely rough with him and — in another act of defiance — Jamie began drinking before they left for King's Cross. He was intoxicated by the time they reached Hogwarts and was not allowed into the Start-of-Term Feast; both Amy and Professor Bloxam called him a "disappointment". Later in the year, Jamie showcased his prejudice when he taunted sixth year Benjy Clairbourne for being a Muggle-born. With little mention of the year prior, he resumed things with Elliot, who was facing his own upcoming exams, and with him used vacant classrooms to study and practice magic. After Christmas he also began an outward relationship with Nelda Hookum (even though Ember Cauldwell claimed the way he treated her would make "a troll look like a gentleman"). Elliot, annoyed by his indifference, agreed to a Hogsmeade date with Grady Jorkins, a large Gryffindor seventh year whom Jamie despised. Jamie was very quickly becoming disenchanted by his relationship with Nelda, and jealously ambushed Grady during the aforementioned date, stirring shock among many of the local villagers. During the highly anticipated Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Olivia Burley openly speculated that the only reason Jamie was on the Slytherin team was because of his money. Jamie called her a "filthy fucking Mudblood," sparking a vicious spat between the two teams which he laughed at''.'' Once the teams had left the tent, Jamie impulsively kissed Elliot and then ran off, embarrassed. However, by the match's end, one of the Bludgers had struck Jamie and broken his arm, resulting in an uncomfortable overnight stay in the Hospital Wing and a school-wide celebration on the students' part. While bedbound, he also ended his relationship with Nelda, much to her annoyance. Suitably emboldened by the earlier kiss, Jamie appeared much more confident in the weeks following and seemed to be "frowning much less". When Elliot and Lucky were fighting over the position of Quidditch Captain, Jamie secretly helped the younger boy by discreetly performing a jinx that left Lucky impotent, giving Elliot the upper hand. He was dissatisfied with the outcome of the fight, calling the boys "pansies" for making up. He also, in a scarce moment of vulnerability, admitted to wanting to run away, but being afraid of what his father might do if he were to find him. Overcome by sympathy, Elliot helped alleviate his fears, and the two subsequently ended up making plans to run away together for a short period of time over the summer. Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair, big brown eyes, prominent brows and a "fine-boned" face. He was freckled, dimpled and relatively muscular. He was also said to appear more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and very rarely his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. He moved erratically and suffered from occasional facial tics such as raising his eyebrows. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated more severely once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health completely at the back of his mind, he was unshaven, and did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being one running down his left side like lightning. Some of these scars were covered by different tattoos, including an old Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his forearm. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area. After leaving Hogwarts he also lost all hearing in his left ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Jamie was a seemingly serious, belligerent and aggressive individual, who employed his strength to bully and scare others. His sadistic and at times manic nature meant he had no qualms about using Dark Magic, and showed no remorse for actions such as choking Harvey Patterson, an act which could have proved near-fatal had he not stopped. He was generally feared and despised, both for his actions and abrasive mannerisms. He also lacked the charm and charisma his other siblings possessed, therefore making it much harder for him to get along with his peers. In some ways he could be seen as a more thuggish and hot-tempered version of his sister Amy, favouring intimidation as opposed to her methods of manipulation. Jamie showed signs of suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, or at least some form of anxiety: he fell victim to occasional panic attacks, and displayed poor impulse control, dissociative symptoms, and a withdrawn demeanor. He also thought himself to be "doomed", flinched at sudden movement, and was hypervigilant when it came to protecting himself and others from perceived threats. It is presumed that Jamie's traumas healed with time, given the therapy he sought during adulthood and his happier countenance later in life. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: Jamie and his siblings had been educated in the Dark Arts from a young age, just as ordinarily as any other sort of magic. Jamie himself was shown to be particularly apt in his use of hexes and jinxes, such as the Stinging Jinx he used to disfigure Harvey Patterson and the use of the Revulsion Jinx on his own father. Despite having strongly considered performing the Unforgivable Curses, he was never actually seen casting them, as doing so equated to a life sentence in Azkaban. He was also seemingly comfortable with Dark items in all shapes and sizes, as he spent the summer after his graduation clearing out bewitched valuables from his home and selling them, often surprising customers with his extensive knowledge on each and every one. It seemed that by adulthood he had stopped his involvement in this field of magic, given his lawful role at the Ministry of Magic and him being the father of several children who he wished not to influence in the same way his own parents had done him. * Physical strength and combat: * Charms: * Alchemy: * Duelling: * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as Beater. He was a fine Quidditch player, although he did not particularly enjoy the sport (claiming to play only because he enjoyed "hitting people"), and his talents were enhanced due to him usually owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant, who did not have good sportsmanship and mostly resorted to foul play. He had even been disrespectful to his own captains on occasion, going as far as to beat one who had offended him. It should also be noted that he was the one who taught his daughter to play a dirty game of Quidditch. * Non-verbal magic: * Logical thinking: * Apparition: * Acting: * Love: Possessions * First wand: Jamie's first wand was of unknown length, wood, and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain he most likely purchased it at age eleven from Ollivanders. It later broke during his brawl with his father, leading him to the purchase of his second wand. * Second wand: Jamie's second wand was purchased from Ollivanders. It was 10¾ inches long, made of blackthorn with a core of dragon heartstring. Blackthorn wood is said to be unusual, with the reputation of being best suited to a warrior; it is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. * Owl: * Rings: * Photo: * Flask: Relationships Family Parents Jamie never regarded the place where he grew up as a home; instead, he viewed Hogwarts as his safe haven. This was most likely due to his severe and unhappy home life. The family often surrounded themselves with wealth and splendour to substitute for what seemed like a lack of love for each other. His parents' relationship had deteriorated greatly since their teenage years, broken down into a dysfunctional, mutually abusive marriage; while Xanthas was arguably worse, Daphne spent much of her time "screaming and throwing things" at him. These troubles reflected themselves strongly in the upbringing of their children, leading to the tough childhood that is known to have accounted for Jamie's bitterness and bouts of rage while growing up. His mother Daphne died a few months after Jamie began his first year at Hogwarts. The act was a suicide as a result of the deep depression she had succumbed to at the time. Jamie, unlike his siblings, found her suicide to be "selfish", and despised the fact that she left them alone with their father without saying goodbye. He even claimed not to miss her, although this was later proven false. It did also seem that prior to her death, Jamie had been close to his mother. She refused to send her children abroad to Durmstrang Institute as Xanthas originally wanted, insisting they stay closer to home in case something happened. In addition, it was most likely Daphne who taught her children the Ukrainian language. Jamie's true feelings towards his mother's death were only exposed after Elliot's own attempted suicide, after which he broke down completely. Guilty that he did not know how to help her when she was depressed, he was terrified of reliving past events and so channeled all his energy into ensuring Elliot did not go down a similar route. Xanthas was much crueller and demanding of his children, having abused them all from a young age. He frequently expressed disappointment in his youngest son for his rebellious acts, cursed him and hit him (Amy noted, very apathetically, that Jamie's bruises and black eyes were nothing more than "commonalities") and criticised him on everything from his appearance to his school marks. He even belittled him for showing emotion, calling Jamie names when he appeared to be on the verge of crying. All this resulted in an extreme loss of confidence on Jamie's part; he attempted to shape himself in ways that would not anger his father, and adopted an austere demeanour to hide his emotions. The fact that his boggart took the form of his father seemed to be indicative of the emotional trauma he endured whilst growing up. Siblings Out of everyone in his family, Jamie's younger sister Amy was indisputably the one he cared for most. He was greatly protective of her and would go to great lengths when terrorising those who hurt her, Elliot Potter as an example. It was revealed that their bond was an exceptionally deep one, as Amy had looked up to him since they were young, and they often aided each other in maneuvering around their father's abuse. Elliot Potter , best friend, boyfriend and eventual husband]]Elliot was not only Jamie's love interest, but future husband and the driving force behind all the positive changes in his life. They encountered each other for the first time at Elliot's Sorting whilst Jamie was a third year, but did not interact duly until Elliot's own third year (at which point it was abundantly clear that Jamie neither liked nor cared for his existence). Jamie spent several weeks tormenting and chasing him around the castle on behalf of his sister, and even badly injured him in a fight. However, the boys ended up sleeping together when Jamie stole his wand and Elliot pluckily resolved to take it back. While a thrilling experience for Elliot, Jamie acted indifferent and even threatened to kill him for trying to initiate a kiss. This hostility would persist for a while to come. A gradual pattern of them sleeping together began to emerge in Jamie's sixth year — though Elliot had come to view Jamie in a more romantic light, while Jamie grew violently offended at any attempted intimacy. Regardless, he was not opposed to divulging parts of his life with the other boy, nor did he seem to mind listening to Elliot rave over his ambitions. Very subtle hints of care were evident, as Jamie was one of few people who did not support the slanderous article published on Elliot, and he sent one of his bullies to the Hospital Wing with a "jinx to the solar plexus". He was also affronted by all the attention Elliot received from other boys, and disgusted by his involvement with Harvey and Grady, believing he could "do better". The following year, the boys' affection for one another grew and became more obvious. Elliot was jealous of Jamie's close relationship with Nelda Hookum, and Jamie was jealous of Grady, with whom Elliot went on a date with after Jamie continued to clumsily deny his sexuality. Shortly after, Jamie spontaneously kissed him in the locker rooms just before a Quidditch match and admitted that he did, in fact, care about him. Plans were made for them both to leave together that summer. However, things spiraled when Xanthas discovered their relationship and Jamie, terrified of disappointing him, shunned Elliot completely. The two were separated when Elliot ran away over the summer, a time Jamie mostly spent drinking. While it was shown that they often thought of one another, they lived on separately: Elliot returned and began his sixth year at Hogwarts, while Jamie was forced into engagement with Nelda. Things only repaired over the winter holidays when Jamie's reckless hedonism led to him being disowned by his father, and he moved in with Elliot. Their relationship was recognised by both families, but not without criticism. At times the two would argue over their financial and cultural differences, and Jamie's fear in rescinding his looming marriage. However, after Amy invited Elliot to the wedding, there was a large uproar, which led Jamie to finally publicly face his feelings for Elliot and effectively call off the wedding. He even fought his father and emerged victorious. Elliot would later end up falling victim to his first depressive episode, leading the two to leave together over the summer for a "break from everyone and everything". Once they returned it became clear that Elliot was unstable, burdened by psychotic episodes and delusional symptoms. While left unsupervised, he attempted suicide, but Jamie, foreseeing this, saved him and took him to the hospital where he was later institutionalised; the event left Jamie shaken and more upset than he had ever been shown to be. They broke up shortly thereafter after Elliot concluded that, if they continued, they would end up like their own mutual parents: bitter, depressed or dead. Jamie accepted his decision, though Amy claimed he was "absolutely miserable". They did not speak for over two years, while Elliot worked on piecing his life back together and Jamie left the country. When Jamie returned to England, the two fell back into contact, speaking in a friendly and cordial manner. Elliot and Amy were the first people he hugged when his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban. They ended up rekindling their relationship after Gregory and Florinda's wedding, and married themselves rather quickly and impulsively; the union led to them adopting four children, and helped unite the rivaling Jordan and Potter families. Their combative relationship eventually subsided for a more affectionate one, as Jamie was seen to kiss Elliot in public extremely often, as noted by their frequently disgusted children. Overall, Jamie's relationship with Elliot not only helped reform the Jordans' bigoted views, but made Jamie more accepting of himself and ultimately a better person as a result. Children Potter family Vakby Nelda Hookum Noah Hilliard Grady Jorkins Etymology * James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. * Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". * Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * It is unknown what subjects Jamie chose to study while at Hogwarts, aside from Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year. Given the distaste he expressed when Elliot revealed he was taking Divination and Muggle Studies, it could be assumed that Jamie did not choose those subjects at O.W.L-level and instead opted for either Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, or Study of Ancient Runes. * Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * While not fluent in Ukrainian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed. It is likely his mother would have taught him some of the language. Trivia * Jamie shares a first name with Lucky Peltier. Though the two go by different aliases, both of them are still shown to be territorial in regards to having to share their first name. * In early drafts of Jamie's character, he was known as Jamie Wildsmith, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had been of no relation to the Jordan family until Amy's character was created. Gallery Jamie.png|Jamie in his fifth year at Hogwarts Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png